johnlock texting
by FMABmanic
Summary: RP from omegle! a bunch of sherlock/john onshots that come from omgele and other places! anything i write will be in bold! please be nice im new to this :D
1. Chapter 1

**i dont own sherlock!**

**please be nice!**

**Helloooo? **

hello, john SH

**Good so you're there, how is 221B doing in my absence**

Still in one piece but i am growing bored, when will you be back? SH

**A day, Harry has to finish settling in rehab then I'm home again**

Good. on an unrelated topic where is you're gun? SH

**I brought it with me so you didn't kill the wall again forward thinking**

That's boring! Lestrade won't answer my texts and Molly won't give me any more body part SH

**Lestrade is at a retreat with his wife his phone is no doubt off and I asked Molly not to... Sorry**

John! I'm bored! where are my nicotine patches? SH

**You used them all**

Why did you have to go and leave me so bored! there are no cases! SH

**Harry needs rehab she almost died, there are cases but you don't like not weird ones so your fault really**

What about that girl clara why couldnt she do it? and the boring cases would just make the boredom worse SH

**Clara is doing it too I'm here to make sure no one runs away she's here for moral support we each have a job and what about experiments****You had a heap running when I left**

All my experiments are finished SH

Can't you come home sooner? SH

**No I can't hon sorry and how would me being home make any difference?**

Are you really going to make me say it? SH

**Yep**

I miss you, i hate it when you're not around SH

Happy? SH

**Unbelievably so, I miss you too!**

You are evil John Watson. Please come home as soon as you can, I need my blogger SH

**A day, then I'm back, I am surprised though you've lasted 3 weeks before caving before I didn't think I'd bring you down in four days And I'm only evil in a good way**

Good. I don't know how i have lasted this long either by the way you're room is full of some interesting things. of course. SH

**What have you done?**

Nothing really. By the way your poems in that little black book are much better then you're other work SH

**:| what did I tell you not to do explicitly before I left What did I say Not to do Sherlock Holmes?**

emoticons? really john? I thought you would be please I like you're work. You told me not to look threw you're things and the room you stay in technically belongs to Mrs Hudson SH

**Yes the emoticon was deserved and underemphasising my disappointment in you, you promised it doesn't matter if you like my work the little black book is private**

When did you write them? will you be writing more? I'm sorry for upsetting you SH

**I love you but some things I want to keep from the world including you And it depends which one you're talking about**

I love you too and I understand. I'm sorry for not listening to you. All of them your poems and notes are not only interesting but well written and enjoyable to read please write more SH

**i**need a muse

They aren't just off my head they are all based on something

Really? such as? SH

**Well war, pain, Harry, mostly the one thing that is my most precious and perfect treasure**

oh? Interesting and what may i ask is your 'most precious and perfect treasure'? SH

**You obviously****I'm surprised you didn't know that**

You never cease amazing me john. and you are mine SH

**We belong to each other and I mate for life so you're stuck with me**

You not being here is making it hard to think straight. I wouldn't have it any other way SH

**I do believe that you said me being near you also had the same effect**

It does but in a better way SH

when your gone i feel like a piece of me is missing SH

**Well I have a surprise that will make you feel whole**

Oh? do tell? SH

**Go open the front door**

I missed you so much, I'm happy you're home SH

**I'm happy to be home let me in I can feel my bits freezing off**

I'm coming now SH

please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**sherlock its been three years, i miss you JW**

You need to move on -unknown

**sherlock? is that you? how can i move on when there are not only signs your still alive but molly and mycroft keep hinting at it JW**

**sherlock i was just like everyone else before i met you the everything changed and it was like i had a purpose JW**

It's not safe for you -SH

**so you are alive! god danm it sherlock! three years! why would you do that? im a solider im used to not being safe JW**

it was all to stop Moriarty from killing you all. it took longer than expected but I would do it all over again to keep you safe. -SH

**you could have told me or something. iv been threw hell with you gone JW**

**have you been eating and sleeping properly? JW**

...not really but I have been able to take down most of he web but I still need more time -SH

**how much longer? you have no idea how glad i am to know your alive JW**

Another year should be enough -SH

**please be careful i dont want to lose you now i only just know your alive again JW**

**and you need to sleep and eat! doctors orders. JW**

Yes, doctor Watson. I'll be able to keep in a bit more touch till I go after Jim again -Sh

**good. im glad id be worried out of my mind other wise. JW**

You need to take better care of your self. I have keep an eye on you and you have me worried -SH

**im taking care of myself. what eye? JW**

Mycroft and Molly tell me everything and I still have the flat bugged in case needed. -SH

**right im going to let that slide this once. and why would you be worried about me? your the one chasing hitmen and not eating or sleeping JW**

I'll all ways worry about you -SH

**and i always worry about you promise youll be careful. i want you home after all this is over JW**

Really? I thought you would hate me for lying and leaving. SH

**sherlock after everything i could never hate you. im really angry but i still want you home JW**

Thank you -Sh

**always. but theres somthing that been bugging me JW**

Yes? -SH

**why did you phone me and tell me you where a fake? you could have just 'jumped' without phoning me or phoned someone else JW**

I had to make you think i was a fake. Moriarty had snipers watching and listening. I had to keep you and the others safe the whole time -SH

**but lestrade and molly knew JW**

Molly knew the whole time, she helped with the fall. Lestrade only knew at the end right before you did -Sh

**i think i understand now. my god mrs hudson is going to had a fit at this JW**

**good thing i never got around to throwing out you lab stuff JW**

she knows too -SH

**id there anyone but me that didnt know? JW**

**i hope your aware when i see you again i will punch you JW**

yes I know, but I have to go now. I promise to text soon. -SH

**ok good bye sherlock please be careful JW**

goodbye John-SH


End file.
